Adjustable collars are well known. There are many uses for adjustable collars including: pet collars; consumer straps for homeowners and businesses; baby proofing; electrical applications; vehicle uses; packaging applications; reusable zip ties; watch bands and other similar uses.
With regards to pet collars, and for both the safety of the pet and the safety of others, an important factor in responsible animal ownership is providing for the safe and efficient restraint of the animal, while maximizing the comfort of the animal. In addition to pets, non-pet animals, such as might be found in zoos, occasionally require restraint.
The most common means of animal restraint, at least for many small animals such as cats and dogs, has been through the use of collars placed around the animal's neck. A well-designed animal collar must conform to such requirements as closeness of fit, strength, durability and good looks, and availability of options such as points of attachment for identification and license tags, or leashes. A type of collar sometimes used is a harness, which encompasses in varying degrees, some part of the shoulders and neck. The art has long needed improvements in animal collars that address closeness of fit and adjustability. Closeness of fit and adjustability is primarily important for two reasons. First, many small animals, such as cats and dogs, have heads that are not much larger in diameter than the diameter of their necks. Accordingly, if a collar fits too loosely, the animal may “back-out” of the collar; that is, by applying retrograde pressure against the restraint of the collar, the animal can pull a loosely fitting collar backwards over its ears and escape. Additionally, a too loose collar invites entanglement with such objects as fences and tree limbs, often with disastrous strangulation to the animal and heartbreak to the owner. However, a too tight collar or harness should also be avoided. A collar that is too tight is both uncomfortable for the animal and liable to interfere with breathing, especially as the animal exercises, and can possibly lead to chafing, sores, or infection.
The issue of closeness of fit is also a variable requiring periodic adjustment. If an animal is acquired as a juvenile, such as a puppy or kitten, it will require a number of size adjustments to its collar as it grows. An adjustable animal collar that is adjustable over a wide plurality of lengths obviates the need to buy replacement collars as the animal grows. Even as an adult, an animal may gain or lose weight, and require adjustment to the size of its collar. However, adjustment must be dependable, that is, it must be easy to adjust when needed, but not change adjustment in response to the activities of the animal.
The traditional means for providing adjustment is that of providing a plurality of holes near one end of a circumferential collar, designed to be engaged by a locking pin of some sort. The obvious shortcoming of this system is that there is no adjustability between holes in the collar, and animal owners must sometimes choose between holes that may be too tight or too loose, or else drill an additional hole between two pre-existing holes. Such a drilling task can be arduous, depending on the collar material, and can mar the appearance of the collar. Each new adjustment location requires a new hole to be drilled, possibly filling the collar with a plurality of unsightly and weakening holes.
Animal owners desire a collar that is durable and good looking. A traditional material is leather, but this has numerous drawbacks. Leather is difficult to keep clean, and is susceptible to water damage. This is particularly apparent with animals that live outdoors, or who enjoy playing in water, as a leather, or even fabric or otherwise “weather resistant” collar can rapidly become moldy and offensive with repeated wetting.
Accordingly, the art has needed a means for improving the art of animal collars. While some of the prior art devices attempted to improve the state of the art of animal collars, none has achieved the unique and novel configurations and capabilities of the present invention.